


How Big How Blue How Beautiful

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Vieni qui.» mormorò il creatore con un’aria che non ammetteva repliche, ma abbastanza seducente da far fiorire un altro sorriso su quelle splendide labbra rosa.





	How Big How Blue How Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Solo un’altra piccola slice of life, nel mondo azzurro e “covered in roses” della loro vita futura. Mai espressione fu più appropriata, dal momento che porta con sé anche le spine.  
> Non conosco la città di Marsiglia, spero di non aver raccontato troppe stupidaggini sulla sua geografia e sui suoi paesaggi e quartieri.  
> Dediche: A Miky… dimmi come potevo non pensare a te, e al nomignolo che hai scelto per Elijah… Sono tuoi. Il Grande, l’Azzurro, la Bellezza. Sono loro.  
> A Cris: la piccola storia che mi fece arrivare in ritardo… Ma il pomeriggio era così bello, e non potevo rimandare.  
> A entrambe: grazie per l’ispirazione e per il supporto.  
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**How Big How Blue How Beautiful**  
   
_Set our hearts ablaze, and every city was a gift_  
_And every skyline was like a kiss upon the lips_  
And I was making you a wish  
And every skyline  
  
How big, how blue, how beautiful  
How big, how blue, how beautiful  
  
And meanwhile a man was falling from space  
And every day I wore your face  
Like an atmosphere around me  
A satellite beside me  
And meanwhile a man was falling from space  
As he hit the earth I left this place  
Let the atmosphere surround me  
A satellite beside me  
  
What are we gonna do?  
We've opened the door, now it's all coming through  
Tell me you see it too  
We've opened our eyes and its changing the view  
Oh, what are we gonna do?  
We've opened the door, now its all coming through  
  
How big, how blue, how beautiful  
How big, how blue, how beautiful  
  
And every city was a gift  
And every skyline was like a kiss upon the lips  
And I was making you a wish  
And every skyline  
 

   
  
  
  
Era un cacciatore. Predatore, non preda. Non era fragile e flessuoso come un cerbiatto, o esile come un’innocente gazzella, ma piccolo e solido come un gatto.  
Altrettanto silenzioso nei movimenti. Spesso Elijah si sorprendeva a trattenere il fiato, in attesa di sentirne il passo soffice e leggero nel corridoio.  
   
La casa che avevano scelto a Marsiglia era molto più semplice e modesta degli ambienti a cui erano abituati. Si accedeva da un portone piccolo, fatiscente. La porta di un azzurro pallido, ma favolosamente intagliata in immagini di strane figure alate. Una delle tante porte blu di Le Panier, una di quelle che si aprono sul mistero.  
La cucina era minuscola, benedetta solo da un’enorme finestra. All’alba s’imbeveva di luce, come la corolla di un fiore. Un’alba livida e scontrosa, un’alba marsigliese. Ben presto però, già nel primo pomeriggio, s’allungavano le ombre dei palazzi vicini. Un rifugio tiepido per prendere al volo un caffè, poiché raramente mangiavano in casa.  
Tutte le stanze in realtà erano piccole e poco appariscenti. Due sole erano immense: lo studio di Elijah e la camera da letto.  
   
Forse un visitatore ignaro e un po’ volgare avrebbe fatto osservazioni sulle dimensioni e sulla raffinatezza dell’alcova, un antico letto in ottone cromato, decorato con cigni in lega d’argento. Avrebbe scherzato, l’impudente, sulle suggestioni e sul gusto di quelle decorazioni, che sussurravano il nome del proprietario a ogni voluta, a ogni raffinata opera di cesello. E avrebbe immaginato, forse  a ragione, spericolate posizioni e interminabili notti impregnate di lussuria, in cui provare ogni ricciolo della testata, ogni appiglio, nonché la solidità del legno sottostante, tra mani che si aggrappavano e spinte vigorose e incessanti… Sì, c’era anche quello. Ma all’alba la luce li avrebbe sempre sorpresi insieme, allacciati in un angolo, stretti fino a levarsi il fiato. L’uno stremato, in un sonno di cui aveva un bisogno ineludibile, antico. L’altro intento a fissare gli alti soffitti, lo sguardo perso nelle ombre, nella luce azzurrina di qualche angolo remoto, mentre le mani già si cercavano per confermare l’uno all’altro la propria presenza.  
   
Lo studio sobrio ed elegante, ma dotato di tutte le moderne tecnologie, era ovviamente un’idea di Elijah. Che dopo le innumerevoli avventure e le sofferenze che ne erano derivate, si era quasi ritirato dalla vita sociale. Intendiamoci: amava ancora una cena in un ristorante elegante o un concerto jazz dietro la facciata colorata di un piccolo locale. Ma nella sua incessante attività di controllo e protezione di ciò che restava della famiglia preferiva restare defilato, lontano dalla strada e dai suoi incontri problematici e imprevisti.  
Le voci incontrollate, streghe e vampiri che forse erano amici, forse cercavano vendetta a causa di un lontano sopruso, non potevano garantire loro tutte le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno.  
Entrambi avevano una famiglia a cui pensare, e la cui sicurezza era messa costantemente in pericolo dal mondo oscuro del soprannaturale.  
Così gran parte della giornata dell’Originale era dedicata a contatti e scambi di notizie che coprivano l’intero globo, e che se da una parte gli permettevano di tenere sotto controllo i movimenti degli irrequieti congiunti, dall’altra gli consentivano di condurre affari e operazioni commerciali. Il modo migliore per garantire a tutti loro il tenore di vita a cui erano abituati, senza scandali e senza dare nell’occhio.    
Poiché quella casa semplice e antica era la loro gioia e il loro rifugio, utile tra l’altro a distogliere l’attenzione dalle loro vite, ma nessuno dei due era ancora pronto a rinunciare al lusso.  
Nonostante per tanti versi le loro vite fossero cambiate. E si potessero definire, se non proprio spartane, sicuramente più misurate e discrete che in passato.  
   
Le nuove regole prevedevano, per prima cosa: niente vittime umane. Sacche di sangue gentilmente fornite dall’amica di Elijah, ematologa al Saint Jospeh.  
Se possibile, evitare di procurarsi nuovi nemici, nell’impossibilità di eliminare tutti i vecchi (in questo entrambi i vampiri potevano vantare lunghe liste dai nomi altisonanti).  
Nessuno dei due era invero più interessato a intrighi e potere, e la priorità per entrambi restava la sicurezza dei propri cari.  
   
Certo, i due vivevano le nuove limitazioni in modo diverso.  
Era tutto abbastanza facile per Elijah, che aveva progettato una vita pacifica fin dai drammatici eventi che avevano portato alla morte di Finn prima e a quella di Camille poi. Per non parlare della trasformazione di Marcel e della terribile minaccia di Inadu. Questi erano i fatti che citava all’origine della sua prudenza attuale, del suo rifiuto della guerra e delle vendette personali. Ma sui suoi ricordi incombeva anche un evento di cui non parlavano mai, come un atroce scandalo, come un’orribile divinità, esigente e spietata: la condanna del suo amante all’eterno supplizio sottomarino. Non importava che egli avesse poi trovato il modo di liberarlo, di salvarlo, di unirsi di nuovo a lui. L’ombra nera e tragica di un enorme container li avrebbe sempre divisi.  
E in ogni caso non c’era bisogno di analizzare le loro recenti disgrazie: una vita operosa e tranquilla, il supporto della famiglia, erano sempre stati i suoi desideri, al di là dei fatti sanguinosi che avevano segnato la storia dei Mikaelson.  
Per Tristan era un po’ diverso. Tristan aveva scelto la vita precedente. Aveva scelto il potere e il sangue, e se in quella consapevole dannazione la sua anima non si era perduta, lo doveva all’amore per due creature: Elijah e Aurora.    
   
Il suo orgoglio restava però smisurato, la sete di sangue bruciante e onnipresente, se non proprio inestinguibile.  
Ma sapeva come controllare l’uno e l’altra. L’aveva fatto con una dedizione ammirevole e imprevista, durante tutto il periodo dell’amnesia di Elijah. Perché il suo signore era quello che era, e la decisione di perdere la memoria non era solo una strategia, era una necessità. Pur non essendo d’accordo, Tristan indovinava facilmente quali rimorsi, quali scrupoli fossero dietro la scelta dell’oblio. Nuovi omicidi, anche se perpetrati nell’incoscienza, quasi in trance per l’astinenza dal sangue, avrebbero aggiunto nuovi tormenti. E perdere altre vite, anche se di sconosciuti, sarebbe stata la sconfitta definitiva.  
A Tristan non importava nulla di eventuali vittime umane. A Tristan importava di Elijah. Di quella gentilezza d’animo che suo malgrado lo aveva sedotto, mille anni prima. E che lo incantava ancora, fino al punto di turbarlo.  
Perciò lo aveva preservato da nuovi omicidi e da nuovi dolori, e aveva fatto ciò che Elijah aveva omesso con lui, all’epoca della creazione. Lo aveva addestrato e guidato, mostrandogli l’arte sottile della caccia seguita dalla compulsione. Portandolo ad apprezzare ogni istante mentre suggeva il sangue di una vittima soggiogata, priva di paura, a cui monitorare il cuore con una semplice pressione dei polpastrelli. Per fermarsi prima dell’esito fatale.  
Il gusto di concentrare tutto in pochi preziosi istanti, la voluttà di trovare in quelle attenzioni, in quella cura, tutte le ragioni e tutti i piaceri.  
   
Tutto ciò era stato salutare e liberatorio per Elijah, forse per Tristan un po’ contro natura. Egli infatti restava un predatore. Entrambi lo erano. Ma in Elijah prevaleva la brutalità, in Tristan una crudeltà sensuale e al di là di ogni morale conosciuta.  
Eppure anch’egli aveva imparato le delizie di una studiata temperanza, non sapeva come. O forse sì, ma non voleva dare un nome a quell’esaltante sacrificio. Aveva affrontato ogni rinuncia pur di preservare la serenità e l’equilibrio del suo creatore. Del suo uomo, di quello che era il suo mondo intero.  
Era un’agonia che trovava in sé la propria soluzione e la propria estasi. Il sangue, che vibrava nel palato e gli esaltava i sensi, sarebbe stato insipido e insignificante, se non accompagnato dai baci e dagli sguardi ardenti del suo signore.  
Nessuna  notte di trasgressioni, nessuna prepotente vittoria sui rivali, superava il sottile trionfo del risveglio con lui, nel circolo accogliente delle sue braccia.  
   
«Tristan…» sussurrò Elijah sentendolo arrivare.  
Il Conte preferiva impiegare il proprio tempo nelle tradizionali rete di incontri, dove uno sguardo, un’improvvisa accelerazione del cuore di un informatore, fornivano per lui indicazioni più interessanti di una mail.  
   
Il giovane inclinò la testa. Sorrise senza una parola.  
Elijah restava seduto, una gamba elegantemente accavallata, la mano con l’indice puntato come a richiamare la sua attenzione. «Notizie interessanti?»  
Tristan scosse la testa. «Nulla di nuovo. Inadu è ancora prigioniera dove sappiamo * New Orleans è sicura… e la tua bella nipote domina con la sua elegante presenza il luogo selvaggio noto come Mystic Falls…»  
Ancora una volta Elijah si stupì della strana nota tenera che attraversava la voce del suo amante.  
Tristan tollerava appena la famiglia del suo creatore, ma per Hope sembrava fare un’eccezione.  
Come in passato l’aveva fatta per Freya, prima che la vita li opponesse l’uno all’altra in modo tanto crudele. E come avrebbe fatto con Rebekah, se ne avesse avuto l’occasione in futuro.  
Ma le sue sorelle erano donne affascinanti, e Tristan amava tutte le creature belle.  
Con Hope era diverso. Era come se, dimenticando i suoi genitori, per Tristan ella fosse solo la discendenza di Elijah. Sangue del suo sangue. Bella, forte, elegante. Dotata di un potere sconfinato e di un’altrettanto sconfinata capacità di amare. Come il suo creatore.  
Questa cosa non smetteva mai di commuovere  e turbare l’Originale. Sembrava che l’algido Conte la sentisse un po’ anche sua, una nipote, una parte della sua famiglia… e conoscendolo, e sapendo quanto era selettivo ed esclusivo nell’amore, Elijah non poteva che esserne colpito.  
   
«Vieni qui.» mormorò il creatore con un’aria che non ammetteva repliche, ma abbastanza seducente da far fiorire un altro sorriso su quelle splendide labbra rosa.  
Tristan avanzò piano, un po’ dinoccolato. Nei suoi occhi si specchiava il colore del cielo e del mare, tutto l’azzurro che entrava a fiotti dall’immensa vetrata.  
Elijah voltava le spalle alla finestra, e in tanto chiarore la sua figura possente e insieme aggraziata sembrava quasi scura.  
Il suo studio offriva la veduta più bella della casa, una visione vertiginosa del vecchio porto, con le sua acque turchine  e le piccole imbarcazioni candide, coperte da teli azzurri e blu. Elijah era solito dire che quel trionfo celeste lo ispirava.  
Non ne avevano bisogno nell’angusto tepore della cucina, che viveva soprattutto di odori.  
Né in camera da letto, dove gli occhi si perdevano in ben altri incanti.  
   
Quel pomeriggio però era iniziato lento e denso di preoccupazioni, in una specie di torpore, e la luce gli sembrava persino troppa, e troppo crudele.  
Non si era neanche voltato per ristorarsi alla vista che tanto amava, e per quello che ne sapeva la volta celeste aveva una sfumatura livida, seppur sfacciata e quasi abbagliante.  
Si stupì dunque nel notare che gli occhi del suo amante, così cangianti con il tempo, fossero sì pallidi e malinconici, ma decisamente azzurri.  
«Cosa vuoi?» lo apostrofò quello con tenera insolenza, fermandosi in piedi di fronte alla sua poltrona.  
Elijah sorrise, un lampo malizioso negli occhi. Le labbra socchiuse ma senza aggiungere nulla.  
Tristan scosse la testa, lo fissò per lunghi istanti. Poi con la massima tranquillità si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, voltato verso di lui, il volto piegato sul suo e il bacino che gli premeva contro il petto. «Devo andare, mon cherie… - riprese soave – Mai fare attendere le streghe…» Nel dirlo si piegò un po’ di più sull’altro, vicinissimo al suo orecchio. E nel sussurrare “mon cherie” gli prese un attimo un lobo tra i denti, tirando dolcemente per poi lasciarlo andare.  
Elijah sospirò, serrandogli i polsi. «Lasciale aspettare»  
Tristan rise. «No, è importante.» Nei suoi occhi danzava tutta la luce morbida del pomeriggio. Tutto il cielo e tutto il mare, tutto l’azzurro che poteva esserci nella loro vita.  
   
Elijah sbatté le palpebre, indeciso se minacciarlo, seppure scherzosamente, trattenerlo con la dolcezza o lasciarlo andare con un bacio. Che almeno sostituisse quell’ironico “mon cherie” con un sincero “mon amour”, come aveva fatto la notte precedente.  
Voleva sentirlo ancora, dopo averne strappato uno a forza di baci, quando, rientrato tardi, aveva accolto tra le proprie braccia gli strascichi inquieti di un nuovo incubo.  
Lo angustiava e lo lusingava che Tristan non potesse dormire senza di lui. Non senza fare brutti sogni.  
Il Conte non ne sembrava consapevole, o nel suo orgoglio infinito avrebbe negato l’angoscia che lo attanagliava in quella specie di trance. E per ripicca avrebbe allontanato il suo salvatore, che per una crudele ironia era anche il suo aguzzino.  
Elijah non sapeva se esserne fiero o preoccupato. Non sapeva se fosse giusto essere felice di tanta devozione, dopo essere stato la causa di quegli stessi affanni. Non sapeva se essere orgoglioso del controllo che esercitava su di lui, del fatto che evitasse il sangue in omaggio al proprio creatore, quando proprio come creatore aveva fallito.  
Decise che voleva tutto, rimorsi e rimpianti, rinunce a abbandono, orgoglio e sconfitta. Persino quella fitta di gelosia, lenta, all’inizio solo fastidiosa, che lo trafiggeva ogni volta che l’altro se ne andava.  
Si concesse di lui solo un bacio, languido, ma con le braccia ben salde intorno ai suoi fianchi. I loro corpi aderirono suggerendo mille promesse.  
Tristan aveva gli occhi aperti. Immensi, attenti. Forse amorevoli.  
I loro corpi che strusciavano, le mani che scivolavano sotto i vestiti, per poi ritrarsi, preludevano alle delizie della sera.  
 

*

  
  
  
Tristan sarebbe probabilmente arrivato in ritardo, ed Elijah, fingendo indifferenza, lo avrebbe accolto restando a letto, un libro aperto sulle gambe un po’ scomposte, appena velate dal lenzuolo. Un lembo di pelle abbronzata  forse sarebbe apparso sotto l’orlo dei boxer. La camicia sbottonata sul petto, un sorrisetto vago, il Sire sarebbe stato troppo orgoglioso per un rimprovero, e l’altro non ne avrebbe lasciato il tempo. Ma, lasciando scivolare i vestiti sulla pelle candida, si sarebbe avvicinato al letto. Senza scusarsi, ma imponendo l’immobilità al proprio Sire. Senza preghiere e senza ordini, solo con un piccolo, garbato gesto della mano.  
Elijah lo avrebbe lasciato fare, apparentemente calmo, quasi a ignorare quel corpo liscio e sodo, il sesso eburneo  e perfetto, insolente. Le cosce bianche e solide che si piegavano, mentre lentamente l’altro gli apriva i boxer. Sarebbe sceso su di lui, le mani puntate sul suo petto, i muscoli che stringevano intorno alla sua erezione, e a quel punto a Elijah sarebbe sfuggito un grido.   
Tristan sarebbe stato uno spettacolo anche solo da guardare, con gli occhi socchiusi, la bocca così mobile, che fremeva a ogni affondo, senza che ancora egli emettesse un suono. Prima lento nel suo scandaloso oscillare, poi sempre più concitato, mordendosi le labbra e inarcando la schiena, lasciando uscire finalmente una sequenza di gemiti, una specie di cadenzato singhiozzo.  
Ben presto Elijah avrebbe disobbedito al suo piccolo tiranno, attirandolo per i fianchi e mettendosi a sedere. Per averne anche i baci, mentr’egli si stringeva al suo collo, ed Elijah intrecciando le gambe intorno a lui lo tratteneva in una morsa salda e possessiva. Il Sire avrebbe spinto via via con più vigore, fino a sciogliere l’iniziale turbamento del suo amante in un’estasi sempre più luminosa…  
 

*

  
  
  
   
Tristan si lasciò baciare. Elijah assaporò quel bacio come fosse il primo o l’ultimo, un momento perfetto che conteneva tutto: passato, presente e futuro.  
Rimorsi e speranze.  
Un’entità conclusa. Grande, blu e bella come gli occhi enormi della sua creatura, che ora si chiudevano sul volto concentrato del suo creatore.  
Nel lasciarlo andare Elijah affondò i denti nel punto più tenero del collo. Non per fargli male, ma come si sfrega una foglia di menta tra le dita, per avvertirne più a lungo il profumo. Tristan sbatte le palpebre. Attese un attimo, poi si ritrasse. Si concedeva quel tanto che bastava per godere, e poi scappava.  
   
Ma mille anni di rinunce avevano insegnato all’Originale che c’è un piacere ancora più sottile nel desiderare. Nel prolungare l’attesa smaniosa fino a sera, nell’immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto il suo amante senza di lui. Nella voluttà un po’ amara, ora, di vederlo andare via.  
Di guardarlo mentre si voltava, la camicia un po’ stazzonata e i fianchi forti nei pantaloni stretti. Quegli irresistibili corti riccioli sulla nuca, che al minimo contatto si scompigliavano.  
Quella sera… sì, si sarebbero rivisti la sera.  
Elijah posò lo sguardo sulla scrivania affollata di carte, sul giornale abbandonato sopra il tavolinetto, nell’angolo più remoto e in ombra della stanza.  
   
Ma in quel momento Tristan si girò, e tornando in fretta sui suoi passi gli sussurrò all’orecchio un “Je t’aime” che pareva musica.  
E la giornata di Elijah cambiò ancora colore.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
* Ho in mente di rinchiudere Inadu grazie a un certo incantesimo, nella mia personale stagione 5 – Serie L’Amour et la Guerre  
  


End file.
